El guardián de Light Yagami
by KokoroHikari
Summary: Ryuk esta preocupado por la salude mental de Light y le consigue un guardián:  Una chica, a Ryuk le divierte ver su relación despues de todo Kira es un adolescente y L no será su único enemigo, sino también su propia y testaruda guardiana. Light/oC
1. Primer encuentro

**Holaa **

**Les agradezco si están leyendo es un Light/oC **

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

**Primer encuentro**

Era un día común y corriente en Japón, toda la gente iba y venía comentando un tema de reciente interés:

Los peores criminales conocidos estaban muriendo repentinamente, simplemente les daba una ataque al corazón, así sin más, así sin menos.

Light Yagami, joven estudiante caminaba de regreso a su casa, su Shinigami lo acompañaba, lo hacía desde el día en que le había revelado la verdad sobre su Death Note, y lo haría hasta que muriera.

-Light lo eh estado pensando-comenzó Ryuk-no todos los hombres han sobrevivido a un Death Note y-fue interrumpido por Light en una calle desierta.

-¿Y piensas que yo tampoco lo lograré Ryuk?

-No es eso, me refiero tú me agradas, así que eh pensado en darte un guardián.

-¿Un guardián?-preguntó Light.

-Sí, hoy lo estuve pensando durante esa clase aburrida que tienes a última hora, y creo que tengo a la persona indicada para ti.

-¿Indicada para mí?-preguntó desinteresado Light-¿a qué te refieres exactamente cuando dices eso?

-Bueno, te eh estado observando los últimos días, y la verdad es que estoy muy complacido con que hayas sido tu quien recogiera mi Death Note, pero también eh notado que eres un ser humano muy peculiar, así que por obviedad el guardián que te asignaré también es... peculiar.

Light guardo silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que dijo:

-Si lo crees necesario, esta bien Ryuk-"Después de todo alguien que me cuide la espalda no me vendría mal" pensó Light.

Aunque claro que la clase de guardián que le tenía preparado Ryuk estaba muy lejos de lo que Light esperaba.

Al día siguiente Light avanzaba por un corredor abarrotado de estudiantes, no veía lo que hacía y chocó con alguien. De inmediato dijo por reflejo:

-Disculpa.

-No hay pro...-la voz que le contestaba a Light se detuvo en un segundo y miró fijamente algo detrás de él.

Light había estado levantando las cosas de la persona que había arrollado, cuando por fin levantó la vista se topo con unos ojos azules que lo miraban entre confundidos y curiosos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Light viendo la reacción de la chica que ya se había levantado. Esta sonrió con simpleza y agregó:

-Si claro, gracias-hizo una pausa y concluyó- nos veremos después. Ni siquiera le dio oportunidad a Light de contestarle porque ya había comenzado a avanzar.

Light escuchó como Ryuk reía detrás de él, así que le preguntó en voz baja y disimuladamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Las costumbres humanas-contesto sencillamente Ryuk.

Las horas de clase casi concluían y Light escuchaba sin mucha atención al maestro.

-Light-comenzó Ryuk-ya tengo a tu guardián, esta listo para conocerte, lo verás hoy al terminar la escuela.

-Bien-dijo Light revisando que nadie lo hubiese escuchado.

-¿Dónde lo veremos?-preguntó Light mientras se encontraban un poco alejados de la puerta de salida de la escuela.

-Aquí mismo-dijo Ryuk

Light abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Ryuk cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me pueden ver por ahí hablando sólo, la gente considera eso como un síntoma de locura.

-Ya llega-dijo Ryuk-Light levantó la vista esperando encontrarse con una criatura del mismo tamaño que su Shinigami, pero enfrente de él sólo estaba la chica con la que había chocado en la mañana.

Para sorpresa de él fue ella la que habló, pero no se dirigió hacia él.

-Hola Ryuk, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**Buenoo...**

**Este es el fin del primer Cap, dejenme un Review para saber que tal les parecio y si quieren que lo continue, graax por leer. Saludoss :)**


	2. Las apariencias engañan

**Holaa!**

**Bueno quiero agradecer a los Reviews que me dejaron en el cap. Pasado.**

**Espero que este también les guste.**

**NOTA: Sé que Light se entera de los Ojos Shinigami después, pero era necesario.**

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

**Las apariencias engañan**

-Hola Ryuk, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Light no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con asombro, definitivamente la chica que tenía enfrente le estaba hablando a SU Shinigami, una criatura que además de que los ojos humanos normales no podían ver era según la perspectiva de cualquiera un invento, una leyenda más que se sumaba a las tantas de la muerte.

Light creyó que no podría abrir los ojos aún más, pero se equivocaba, porque en ese momento Ryuk contestó con simpleza:

-Hola Akira, gracias por venir-la chica que respondía al nombre de Akira sonrió con sencillez y Light se sorprendió aún más; era como estar presenciando el reencuentro de dos viejos amigos "Aunque claro,-pensó Light-los viejos amigos suelen ser palpables para el resto del mundo".

-Por cierto-dijo Akira aún sonriendo-yo soy Akira Muraketo-extendió su mano y la unió en un breve apretón de manos con Light-yo soy tu guardián.

Light había recuperado el habla, y había comenzado con una breve risa despectiva.

-¿Qué?-rió-¿Tú eres mi guardián?

Akira tomo una expresión más seria que la que había mostrado.

-Si, si lo soy.

-No me lo tomes a mal-continuó Light-pero es más factible que yo te proteja a ti, que tu a mí.

-No contra lo que te vas a enfrentar-dijo con calma ella mientras rebuscaba un objeto en su bolsa, una ráfaga de viento hizo que el cabello negro azulado y un poco ondulado se le pegara al rostro, Light la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

"Debe ser una broma, ella es tan sólo una chica, una chica de máximo diez y siete y que apenas y me llega al hombro con esfuerzos"-Light pensaba en esto cuando Akira por fin sacó lo que buscaba de su bolsa; era la pasta de un Death Note, ella lo abrió enfrente de la cara de Light, se lo mostró por varios ángulos y luego lo volvió a guardar.

-Eso que viste fue todo lo que quedo después de que mi hermano comenzara a utilizar su Death Note sin control, él la encontró afuera de una tienda y todo comenzó como un juego, escribió el nombre de un ladrón que salió en televisión-lo miró directo-al igual que tu Light, él también pensó que podría acabar con todo el mal-guardo silencio un momento, miro hacia otro lado con la mirada perdida-pero, él no era tan brillante como tú, él no ideo ningún plan maestro-se le quebró un poco la voz a Akira-no llego a asesinar ni a la mitad de lo que tú en este tiempo, pero de igual forma alguien comenzó a seguirlo, tal vez fue porque mi hermano ya tenía antecedentes penales, el sólo pensaba día y noche en la persona que lo seguía...

Light escuchaba con atención cada una de las palabras que Akira pronunciaba, de cierto modo era como ver un reflejo casi igual que él.

-Él-continuó Akira-aceptó tomar los ojos de su Shinigami, fue simple, muy simple, él sólo tuvo que voltear hacía atrás una milésima de segundo. Llego a casa y escribió en todas la hojas restantes del Death Note el nombre de quien lo seguía.

-Escucha-intervino Light-lamento que tu hermano perdiera el control, pero-Akira hizo un gesto con la mano que le indicaba que aún no había terminado.

-Mi hermano murió al día siguiente-dijo con tono lúgubre la chica-resulta que sólo le quedaban dos días de vida, y le dio la mitad a su Shinigami, así que...

-Supongo que el Shinigami recuperó sus ojos ¿no?-preguntó Light con precaución, estaba seguro de que Akira se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Así es Light-esta vez fue la voz de Ryuk la que intervino-si recuperé mis ojos.

-¿Dejaste caer otra Death Note antes que esta?-preguntó sorprendido Light-Creí que sólo tenías dos.

-Así es-respondió Ryuk-tenía DOS de REPUESTO.

-Así que fuiste el Shinigami del hermano de Akira ¿no?

-Sí, aunque ya han pasado algunos años, ¿cuántos Akira?

-Cinco-respondió esta.

Había algo que no encuadraba con todo lo que le había explicado Ryuk el día que se conocieron.

-Un momento, si tu hermano murió ¿porqué recuerdas a Ryuk?

-Bueno, es que...-una sonrisita de culpabilidad apareció en el rostro de ella-mi hermano murió, y se suponía que yo debía de olvidar todo, pero como siempre conserve la pasta del Death Note los recuerdos permanecieron conmigo.

-Vaya-dijo Light-bueno, pues entonces Ryuk si crees que en verdad la necesito-dijo Light ya un poco más calmado.

Ryuk se limitó a asentir, Akira se quedo unos instantes viendo a Light y a Ryuk, de verdad esperaba que Light no terminara como su hermano.

-Hay una cosa-comenzó Light firmemente-no quiero que intervengas con mis planes-Ryuk rió por lo bajo, Akira volvió a sonreír con simpleza, pero habló con el mismo tono que había empleado Light.

-No te preocupes Light, los métodos que tú utilices para matar a las personas no son de mi incumbencia y-agregó fríamente-ni me interesan.

Ryuk volvió a reír, pero esta vez también Light se permitió sonreír levemente.

-En ese caso, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien-concluyó por fin y comenzó a avanzar, sin embargo Akira comenzó a caminar a su lado y dijo con tono relajado.

-Bueno, ¿A dónde te parece que debemos ir?-Light se paró en seco y volteó a verla.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno es obvio, como tu guardiana debo asegurarme que no pierdas el control y todo eso-sonrió-en general que no te olvides de vivir por acabar con la infecta del mundo.

-No tengo tiempo-volvieron a avanzar.

-¡A no!-dijo ésta frenándose en seco y tomando a Light por un brazo-no irás a encerrarte durante el resto de la tarde a sólo escribir nombres en la Death Note.

-Esto interfiere con lo que te dije hace poco, no debes inmiscuirte en mi labor.

-Esto es diferente, debes de mantener la mente calmada si quieres poder vivir así-Akira no le dio oportunidad de rechistar y se lo llevó a la cafetería más cercana.

A Light la idea de que alguien supiera que él era Kira no le agradaba del todo, pero por otra parte Akira era inteligente y sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, además de que no le desagradaba del todo, hasta por lo poco que habían conversado Light podía decir que no era tan molesta como el supondría que sería.

La luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Light era de un dorado rojizo, el atardecer estaba en pleno, y Light volvía a escribir en la Death Note, Ryuk estaba recostado en su cama mordiendo una manzana.

-¿Y qué te parece?-preguntó mordiendo la manzana otra vez.

-¿Akira? Es...-hizo una pausa-no es lo que imaginaba sin duda-Ryuk rió-pero, no es tan mala, podría decir inclusive que parece interesante.

-¿Qué parece interesante?-preguntó Ryuk riendo nuevamente acabando con la manzana al tercer mordisco.-No sabía que así le decían.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Light volteando la silla para ver de frente a Ryuk.

-Bueno, me refiero a, la atracción que sienten los humanos entre ellos.-Light movió la cabeza en un gesto de molestia.

-No seas tonto Ryuk, ella es mi guardián.

-Por el momento, supongo que sí-Light volvió a enfocar la vista en la Death Note, habían pasado cuando mucho 25 minutos cuando escuchó la voz de su madre que lo llamaba desde abajo.

-¡Light, baja!, tienes visita.

Light se levantó de mala gana y bajo las escaleras, al pie de ellas estaban su madre y su hermana que lo miraban expectantes de una explicación, Akira estaba en el umbral de la puerta sonriendo y ya había comenzado a hablar.

-Hola Light-dijo como si cualquier día se pudiera presentar de esa manera.

-Hola-respondió Light.

-Vine para que comencemos con el proyecto del señor Huranoske, ya sabes que sólo tenemos una semana para entregarlo.

Light entendió de inmediato.

-Claro, si, pero ya lo habíamos visto en la tarde.

-Bueno sí, pero hay información nueva que acabo de recibir, y creo que sería prudente que la vieras antes de saber si quieres agregarla o no.

-Claro, ¿mamá podrías prepararnos té?

-Claro Light.

-Sube-indicó en un tono algo molesto Light, cerró la puerta detrás de él después de entrar en el cuarto.

Akira se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella sin que nadie se lo dijera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya nos vimos en la tarde.

-Kira va a recibir una transmisión a nivel internacional en televisión dentro de cinco minutos-.

Los ojos de Light se abrieron por la sorpresa mientras Akira miraba el televisor encendido, y Ryuk los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo cap.

Si quieren que lo continue déjenme un Review, así verán como se divierte Ryuk xD

Graax por leer :D

Sayoo ^^


	3. Ojos Shinigamis

**Holaa!**

**Antes que nada Lo siento uU**

**Se que me tarde con la actu, pero la escuela me tiene vuelta locaa uuF (a quien no?)**

**Había tenido un montón proyectos y examens, y más exámenes y crisis existenciales(pero esas son aparte) Total poco tiempo para sentarme en santa paz y escribir…**

**Pero por fin lo logré! Y aquí esta el cap =)**

**Espero que les guste =)**

"**Dentro de estas"=Light pensamientos.**

**OoO**

**3. Ojos Shinigami **

_-Kira va a recibir una transmisión internacional dentro de cinco minutos-._

_Los ojos de Light se abrieron por la sorpresa mientras Akira miraba el televisor encendido, y Ryuk los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro._

**OoO**

Light se quedó en silencio durante dos segundos, y después relajó su rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo en tono calmado.

-Bueno, tengo-comenzó Akira para mirar nerviosa a Ryuk-algunos contactos en la televisión.

Light siguió en silencio, Akira miró el reloj de su muñeca y cuando Light iba hablar de nuevo se escuchó proveniente del televisor:

-Ofrecemos una disculpa por la interrupción; a continuación verán una transmisión en vivo a nivel mundial desde la Interpool.

Los tres ocupantes de la habitación se acercaron al televisor y Akira lo hizo con una expresión de "te lo dije".

Hasta la frase de "Kira voy a cazarte" Light se veía bien, incluso se burló de él…

-Tenía que hacer la prueba, pero nunca pensé que en verdad sucedería-el logo en la tele de la letra L sobresaltó a los tres y Light miró inquisitivamente a Akira, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, no sabía que rayos estaba pasando, todo lo que ella sabía era sobre la transmisión de la Interpool, pero nada más.

Ante las palabras de L los ojos de Light primero se abrieron, y Ryuk se rió.

La tele-transmisión seguía pidiéndole a Light que lo matara, Akira veía alternativamente las reacciones de Light y las de Ryuk.

-A pesar de que esta se anunció como una transmisión mundial-se escuchaba desde la tele-la verdad es que solo estamos transmitiendo en la región Kanto de Japón, pensaba transmitir este mensaje en cada parte del mundo hasta encontrarte; pero parece que eso ya no es necesario, ahora se dónde estás-la burla de Ryuk se hizo presente nuevamente y Akira parada a un lado de Light seguía vigilando su rostro que ahora no cabía del asombro.

-Ese L es bastante bueno-intervino el Shinigami mientras la transmisión seguía su curso.

…

-Obviamente estoy muy interesado en saber cómo lo hiciste, pero no me importa esperar un poco más; podrás responderme cuando te atrape-los ojos de Light centelleaban-volveremos a vernos pronto Kira-y con eso la transmisión se cerró.

-¿En verdad vas a sentenciarme a muerte?-el tono de voz que uso Light le provocó un escalofrío a Akira-suena interesante, acepto tu reto L.

El silencio en la habitación duró algunos minutos, Light cerró los ojos suspiró brevemente y dirigió su mirada hacía Akira.

-¿Cómo supiste de esta transmisión?-Akira miró durante unos segundos a Light, la reacción del chico durante la transmisión la había sorprendido, recompuso el semblante y contestó relajada:

-Los métodos que yo use para enterarme de las cosas no son de tu incumbencia, así que te pido que no interfieras con mi labor de guardián.

Mph-bufó él-"es lo mismo que le dije cuando la conocí"

No preguntó más, aunque aún así no estaba conforme, después de ver que se fuera y convencer a su hermana de que era solamente una compañera de escuela una vez que estuvo en su cama; tuvo que reconocer que hasta el momento su guardián había hecho un buen trabajo.

**OoO**

Habían pasado un par de días, el sol brillaba y nada daba indicios de que los dos jóvenes que hablaban bajo el árbol hablarán sobre ser un asesino.

-¿Entonces Light-comenzó Akira que estaba sentada en flor de loto sobre el pasto mientras que Light permanecía de pie-como te va con L?

Light miró alrededor antes de contestar.

-Pues al parecer la policía ya sospecha que se trata de un estudiante-Akira le dio vuelta a la página de la revista que leía, levantó las cejas y luego contestó:

-Hoy en día los famosos hacen cualquier cosa para figurar-Light abrió los ojos y luego volvió el gesto despectivo mientras Ryuk se reía y se agachaba a echar un vistazo a lo que la chica estaba leyendo.

-Akira-comenzó Light en tono suave, ella levantó la vista-¡enfócate!

-Oh claro Light, no te preocupes-dijo ella en tono relajado, a Light ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre que se tomara las cosas a la ligera.

"Aunque para ser honestos, eso no es buen indicio dado que es ella quien me está cubriendo la espalda"

Light la miró seriamente, ella suspiró y estiró un brazo que daba a entender que quería levantarse, Light bufó y la levantó sin alterar el gesto.

-Escucha Light-dijo ella mientras se sacudía la falda, levantó la revista y lo miro con expresión seria-eso no es algo grave-en realidad Light lo sabía, era prácticamente imposible que sospecharan de él siendo el hijo del jefe de la policía Yagami, lo que le molestaba era la manera en que había reaccionado Akira, ella continuó con lo que estaba diciendo:

-Hay miles de estudiantes en esta región, y todos van a la escuela a la misma hora, aunque se basarán en eso para buscar a un asesino, sus sospechosos son muchos.

Light comenzó a avanzar y Akira lo siguió, después de avanzar hacia la salida de la escuela Akira volvió a hablar retomado su conversación como si no hubiera no la hubieran interrumpido.

-Aunque, tal vez deberíamos tomar precauciones.

"¿Cómo si yo no hubiera pensado en eso?"

-Es evidente que L está manejando la investigación y ya demostró ser astuto cuando descubrió que estas aquí-le rostro de Light se ensombreció-pero tú también lo eres, así que no hay problema.

Ryuk rió casi imperceptiblemente mientras que los chicos siguieron avanzando.

El metro en Japón no es algo precisamente maravilloso, casi siempre vas apretujado contra alguien y más aún a las 2:40 pm; Akira estaba frente a una ventana a lado de un pasamanos, Light iba a un lado de ella relativamente cómodo estaba en uno de eso momentos de día en los que pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera la Death Note cuando sintió que Akira daba un brinquito a su lado, la miró de reojo y vio que una mano se había posado en su espalda, levantó la vista y vio a un sujeto muy parecido a la segunda persona que había asesinado.

Tomó la mano del hombre y la aventó en un movimiento, Akira le sonrió agradecida y el hombre vio a Light receloso, Light volvió a su posición y vigiló de reojo al sujeto. Cuando la mano del sujeto intentó posarse más abajo en la anatomía de la chica Light se colocó detrás de ella y puso ambos brazos a sus lados impidiendo otro tipo de acercamiento, el reflejo en el vidrio dejo ver el sonrojo de Akira.

Nuevamente Ryuk se rió.

-Sabes-comenzó Light, Akira se sobresaltó cuando sintió el aliento de Light en la nuca-no pasara mucho antes de que la policía comience a sospechar de L.

Akira trató de mantener el tono neutral cuando respondió:

-Seguramente-alguien empujó a Light por detrás y este chocó con Akira separando la poca distancia que había entre ellos, ambos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa pero ninguno dijo nada, Akira se bajó antes que Light y se despidió como si nada.

**OoO**

-Ryuk ya lo sugirió-hablaba Light por el celular.

-Bueno, es su trabajo-le respondía Akira desde el otro lado de la línea-así como es el mío decirte que creo que alguien me está siguiendo.

Después de cortar la llamada con Akira Ryuk habló:

-No pensé que también la seguirían a ella, aunque-continuó con una mano en la nuca-ahora que lo pienso es comprensible dado que Akira está contigo desde que eres Kira y fácilmente quien te sigue puede pensar que es tu novia-una breve risa le siguió a este cometario.

-No es algo de lo que debas reírte Ryuk, debo alejarme de Akira dado que su hermano tenía antecedentes y podrían vincular que hubieron los mismos patrones de asesinatos entre nosotros.

-Bueno-le respondió Ryuk-suerte con eso.

**OoO**

**Buenoo hasta aquí el caap :D**

**Digamne que tal les pareció? **

**Les esta gustando la historia?**

**Cualquieer cosa déjenmela en en un revieew n_n**

**Actualizaré pronto**

**Sayoo… ^^**


End file.
